I Love Rock And Roll!
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Isabella comes to New Jersey, and get a lesson on rocking. Sequel to Country Music 2.
1. So This Is Newark

**Hello! If you just stumbled onto this story without reading Country Music 2 I highly reccomed that you do so. Alright, get ready for the sequel.**

**(By the way, before I start I wanna thank WordNerb93 for always asking questions and IzzieGS for making me CRACK UP!)**

Phineas ran into the Newark airport, only to bumb into Isabella again. "Isabella! What are you doing here in New Jersey?" He asked.

**(Don't let anyone fool you kids, Newark is in Jersey. And Newark airport is THE coolest place ever.)**

"Phineas! I came here to see you, but obviously you were going to see me." Isabella said, pointing down at his shorts and his tee-shirt.

"Yeah, why were you trying to find me?" Phineas asked.

"Because I wanted to go on one of those 'Find Yourself' trips that you went on." Isabella said.

"Why? Your life was perfect until I screwed with it." Phineas said, sitting on his bag.

"No, that's just the thing. I don't like being a grown-up, I'd much rather be a kid." Isabella said, laughing.

"Well, since we are in Newark, let's have a rock and roll trip this time." Phineas said. He lead Isabella outside, into the cool spring day that awaited them.

"Oh my God! It's freezing!" Isabella said.

"Maybe for you." Phineas said. "For me it says 54, which is 52 above freezing." Phineas said, smirking at his friend.

"Where I'm from, anything below 60 is freezing." Isabella said, hugging her jacket around her.

"Would a song help you cool off?" Phineas asked.

**(Any Jersey girls out there? If so, you know for a song fic, you have to start with Bon Jovi.)**

Phineas:_ This ain't a song for the brokenhearted_

Isabella: _No silent prayer for the faith departed_

Phineas: _And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

Both: _It's my life_

_It's now or never_

Isabella: _I ain't gonna live forever_

Phineas: _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

Both: _(It's my life)_

Phineas: _My heart is like an open highway_

Isabella: _Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

Both: _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life_

Isabella: _This is for the ones who stood their ground_

Phineas: _For Izzy and Phinny who never backed down_

Both: _Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake_

_Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks_

_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

Isabella: _I ain't gonna live forever_

Both: _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

Isabella: _My heart is like an open highway_

Phineas: _Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

Both: _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life_

_You better stand tall_

_When they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break_

Isabella_: Baby, don't back down_

Both:_ It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

Phineas: _My heart is like an open highway_

Isabella: _Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

Both:_ I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

Phineas: _And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

Isabella: _My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

Both_: 'Cause it's my life!_

Both Phineas and Isabella walked out of Newark airport feeling more alive then they had in the past month. That is until Phineas' phone rang.

**DUM DUM DUM! Alright, please review for more and leave song requests, just make sure they are pop or rock. Alright, THANKS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~Juli**


	2. So Much Pregancy

**FINALLY UPDATING! Sorry, I have school. I'm studing right now for a HUGE Social Studies test tomarrow. Please enjoy and review. Rember, it's your fault if I fail tomarrow!**

"So Izzy, where Cari?" Phineas said. He put his arm around Isabella as the walked in the park. It was warmer today, 72 degress. Isabella couldn't understand how it could go up 12 degress over-night and Phineas just told her that it's New Jersey, and anything was possible. Isabella sniffled a little bit before breaking down in tears. "What's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"I-I got raped and Aiden took custody of Cari because the cort decided I was un-able to care for a child because I couldn't take care of myself." Isabella said.

"Wait, how did they know you got raped?" Phineas asked, putting an arm around Isabella, who was crying under a tree.

"Because, I'M PREGANT!" Isabella screamed, crying more. She rubbed her stomach a little bit and Phineas moved back to get this whole picture.

"Oh. My. God." Phineas said.

Cari called the Fireside Girls for help. She hated living with her father and his ugly wife who was pregnant and cooing over having another baby just a year after she had her last. "Cari! Where are you?" Abby, the unoffical phone answerer, asked the now 10 year old Cari.

"Abby! Thank God. I'm with Aiden, my dad. He took custody of me because mom's pregant again, she got raped by some random dude on the street. I just need your help getting me out of here! His wife, God, I hate that word, looks like she's like, 9 months pregnant even though she's only three months and she keeps saying things like, "I'm gonna be a hot mom with two kids!" and "Honey, why don't you come with me to bed?" And I'm like, "Eww dad. She's ugly!" But of course he doesn't listen to me." Cari said.

"Cari, stop rambling. Listen, we think that your mom may be in New Jersey." Abby said.

"Why the hell would she be there?" Cari asked, losing her cool a little bit.

"We think that she may be with Phineas because we did a little Googling and we found out that Phineas owns, like, have of Jersey." Eliot said, taking over the phone. She was more calm and could talk to Cari with-out blowing her top.

"Well, what are we gonna do? I mean, you guys can do a lot since you're twenty but I'm only ten!" Cari said.

"We're all going to New York. We think Phineas and Isabella could use a little visit from us." Abby said, taking back control of the phone.

"Excellent." Cari said.

**DUM DUM DUM! I know, I'm evil because I'm gonna leave it like that. Please tell me what you think because I took a long time writing this and this is probally my favorite chapter of Country Music 2 and this story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Forever Together

**Sorry I haven't written, I had a little bit of personal problems.**

**(LOL That means I was constipated...)**

**I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews you left last night! I woke up at 6 in the morning and a huge smile was put on my face when I saw 6 emails ALL REGARDING I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL! I love you! Alright, review responding time.**

**Lieber Qual: For sure! This chapter, I promise**

**LOL another from Lieber Qual: Thanks! I did ace my SS (Got a 97!) The story was orignally set when they were 20, I quess so now the're 25 'cause of the fireside girls and stuff. (Real answer: *Shurgs*)**

Ferb walked into work and saw that Phineas was missing from his normal office where he usally was. He could see that Phineas' coat and suit-case were missing from the closet. 'Not this agian,' Ferb thought, as he rummaged through Phineas' drawers to see if anything was in sight. Nothing. Ferb couldn't belive it. Phineas just left his brother when he was basically in charge of New Jersey just so he could see that stupid Isabella again. Isabella...

Phineas took Isabella to a hotel and rented her a room so she could have some time to think things through. This had been really rough on her, being back in New Jersey where they both grew up. It made her rember the mistakes that she made and why coming back here had been so hard on her.

"Are you alright Izzy?" Phineas asked, as she was in her hotel room and he was in the hall.

"Can you just, not call me that, Phineas? Thanks." Isabella said. She shut the door. She needed some time to be alone and just think. Or maybe sleep, yeah, sleeping sounded much better than thinking.

AN**: This is gonna just, like, be flashback, presant, flashback, Kay?**

_June 9th 2019-FragleRock High Graduation_

_"And now, a word from the head of our class, Mr. Phineas Flynn."_

_Phineas walked up to the platform and took his spot behind the microphone. "We graduated." Phineas said, gaining a small 'Whoop!' from the crowd._

_"I'd like to ask my girlfriend, Isabella something." Phineas said. He got down on one knee, now screaming to get over the small murmur of the crowd. _

_"Isabella Garcia Shapiro, my girlfriend since I was 13, at the age of 8, you took me as a striking girl, one who interested me and I thought would be fun of play-dates. Little did I know that at the age of 13, you would have captured my heart, and not given it up no matter who went in to try. What I guess I'm trying to say is, will you do my a big favor and say yes so I don't look like an idiot asking the hottest girl in school to marry him?" Phineas asked. Isabella started crying and she nodded. There was applause from the crowd._

Presant Day

Phineas looked in the photo album Isabella had put together for him. Then, he noticed something. A lot of these at the end was when Isabella was sick for a long time, though she never seemed to loose wight. It was 3 weeks before the divorce that the last photo was taken. 7 months before Cari's birthday...

_October 13th The Time When Izzy Was Sick_

_"Isabella, are you okay?" Phineas asked._

_"Yeah, I just feel a little sick. I'll be fine, don't worry." Isabella said, smilingas though nothing had been wrong in the first place._

Presant Day

Isabella dried her hair that was still a little bit damp from the shower she just took. She looked down at the photo of Cari on her dresser and sighed. She hoped the fireside girls would bring her to Cari soon-and she knew they would. Fireside Girls can do anything-that's why they have the 'I Just Moved A Mountain Without Touching It' patch.

Phineas looked through his mail and saw a letter from Isabella he opened it.

**(Who We Are-RED)**

_Dear Phineas,_

_We are the ones who wern't afriad, now we're the broken hearted. We are the scars that won't fade from each-other's arms, how did we let go? How did we forget we don't have to hide? But now, I won't belive your lies again. I won't be paralized. We can be who we want. Now I finally feel alive. I promise I won't contain you. It's who we are. We won't leave; We are undying. We are forever. We just don't have to spend forever together. I won't hide my face from the light. But I'll put more space between us. It's who we are. We are forever. We just don't have to spened forever together. We cried the tears that we cried. We both sacrificed. We had the flame that couldn't die inside. How the hell did we go wrong? I will not forget, those things will not be left behind. But I can't give up the fight again. I promise you won't be denied We can be who we are. Now I finally feel alive. I promise I won't contain you. It's who we are. We won't leave; We are undying. We are forever. That doesn't mean we have to spend forever together. I won't hide my faces from the light. But I'll put more space between us. It's who we are. We are forever. We will never die. I doubt we will ever die. I can not deny. Now I finally feel alive. We can be who we are. Now we are alive.I will not contain you. It's who we are. We are undying. We are forever. I won't hide my face from the light. But I'll put more space between us. It's who we are. We are forever. But let's not spend forever together._

_ Izzy_

**DUM DUM DUM! Sorry, I love doing that.**

**YOU NEED TO GO VOTE ON THE POLL THAT'S ON MY PROFILE! It's regarding this story so please go do that.**

**And on that note I bid you farwell and remind you that reviewing is encoriged. Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**

**JuliIsMe**


	4. Mr Phineas Flynn

**You know, I hate when people forget about thier stories, and the're just like, "Hey guys. Long time no see." Well, that's excatly what I've been doing and I'm so sorry! So, extra long chapter and fast update!**

"Hello. Um, the father of Cari Elizabeth, your most recent case, gets coustody, correct? Cari isn't with her father, I am her father."

2 hours later and Phineas sat in a hospital room getting a blood test. Aiden, who he had not seen in a few years, sat next to him. Aiden had really cleaned up since last time. His teeth were white, his hair was brushed back, and his blue eyes sparkled with impatience. Phineas bit his tounge to keep from saying something offensive to Aiden, and looked aroung the hospital room, to give his eyes something to do. Finally, the doctor walked back in.

"Hello. I have the blood test back." The doctor said.

"Uh, huh." Aiden said, moving his hand as if to speed the doctor up. The doctor gave him a rather rude look and turned to Phines.

"Phineas Flynn, you may go join your daughter in the hall way." The doctor said. Phineas eyes lit up.

"Cari, she's mine?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, she is. Congrats, daddy." The doctor said. With that, he left the hospital room. Phineas walked outside, where Cari was looking pretty impatient.

"Cari." Phineas said, walking up to his daughter.

"Phineas! You walked out before Aiden, that must be a good sign." Cari said, standing up instead of leaning on a near by wall. Phineas smiled.

"Aiden no longer has power over you." Phineas said.

"You're my dad? No way, this is so surreal." Cari said, running a finger through her head.

"Well, that must be where you got your beautiful voice from." Phineas said. Cari laughed, as if to say, 'yeah right.'

"I don't sing any more." Cari said.

"Comon, sure you do. Common, you must know this one, it's basically everywhere." Phineas said. With that, he started singing.

_This is more than a typical kinda thing_

_Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh_

_Didn't want to take it slow_

_In the days, going crazed, I can barely think_

_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh_

_Waiting for my phone to blow._

_Uh oh, yup_

"You take this part Cari." Phineas said. Cari started rapping very softly.

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

_Got a little trouble, yup and now I'm pacing_

_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_

_Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour._

_Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go!_

Now, Phineas and Cari sang together, Cari slightly louder.

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right._

_Cheerio_

Phineas sang this part on his own and Cari smiled.

_What's the time, such a crime_

_Not a single word, sipping on that petrone_

_Just to calm my nerves, oh oh_

_Poppin' bottles by the phone_

_Oh yeah_

_Back me up, pat me down, turn me inside out_

_That's enough, call me up_

_Baby I'm in doubt, oh oh_

_And I don't even think you know, no no no._

Cari rapped louder than she had been.

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too._

_Everything you said is like go with the view_

_Business in the front, party in the back._

_Maybe I was wrong, was that outfit really whack?_

_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually._

_I'm on the opposite side of it truthfully._

_I know you want it, so come and get it._

_Cheerio_

_When you gonna call_

_Don't leave me brokenhearted_

_I've been waiting up_

_Let's finish what we started, oh oh_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_Come on, that's right._

_Cheerio, uh._

Phineas and Cari laughed as they walked out of the hospital, hand and hand, as father and daughter.

Isabella walked out of the shower, and was drying her hair when her phone rang.

"Yello?" Isabella asked.

"Hello, is this Miss Garcia-Shapiro?" The person on the other end asked.

"In the flesh! What's up?" Isabella asked.

"Hello, this is Jane Augustine. I would like to conform that Cari has been taken out of coustody of Aiden, your ex-husband." Jane said.

"What?" Isabella asked, pulling on pants.

"Yes, she is in the hands of her father." Jane said.

"And who would her father be?"

"Mr. Phineas Flynn."

**DUM DUM DUMM! I hope you liked it, and are inspired to review. Oh, and the song is Brokenhearted by KAMRIN.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. The End

**Not many reviews last night, so I wanted to write this next chapter. It's going to be 1,000 words or over, so watch out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY HARD WORK!**

Phineas climbed into his car with Cari. He had a 2012 Toyota Prius v. Really, Linda had made him get it because she felt it would be better for Aiden. Phineas bought it to make his wife happier. Phineas' iPhone 4s (Another Linda pick) rang.

"Hello?" Phineas said.

"PHINEAS! What the hell are you doing?" Isabella screamed on the other end. You could tell that her face was red and that steam was coming out of her ears.

"What do you mean, Isa?" Phineas asked. He tilted his head to the right, like he did when he didn't understand something.

"I just got a call saying that you have Cari and that you're her father!" Isabella said. She threw her hands in the air, even though Phineas couldn't see her.

"True, and true. Listen, I have a few questions I need answered myself." Phineas said. He crossed his arms over his chest. He was using bluetooth.

"What?" Isabella asked. She wasn't very happy still, and you could hear it in her voice.

"How come you sent me that letter?" Phineas asked. He was getting angry too, and his voice was heating up.

"What letter?" Isabella asked. She sounded less angry now, and more confused. She never sent Phineas any letter.

"You know the 'let's just be friends' letter?" Phineas asked, putting air quotes around "Let's just be friends."

"I never sent you a letter." Isabella said. She wasn't angry at all now.

"Then who di-Ferb." Phineas said. He was fuming now, and angrily drawing all the ways Ferb could die on the notepad he kept in his car.

"What?" Isabella asked. She was very confused now.

"Listen, Isa. I'm gonna return Cari to you, okay? I just need to go know." Phineas said. He drew a last line and put his hand on the hang up button.

"But-" Phineas hung up. He quickly dialed Ferb's number.

"Ferb." Ferb said. He was writing blue prints for a new office when Phineas called him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Phineas asked. He was fuming. Ferb's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ferb asked. He shifted in his seat unconfortably and continued counting his pencials. He knew exactly what Phineas meant.

"Why did you send that letter to me, that's what I mean." Phineas said. He crossed his arms, and sarcasum was dripping from his voice.

"Isabella sent that letter!" Ferb said, defenifly. That was a bad idea on his part.

"And how did you know, I never told any body I got that letter." Phineas said. He smirked, this was way too easy to do

"Uh-" Ferb said. He stopped counting his pencails and tried to think of an excuse. Of course, he couldn't think of one

"Save it, Ferb. I just want to know why." Phineas said.

"I didn't want you and Isabella together, okay? It's bad for us." Ferb said.

"No, it's bad for the business, right? All you care about is the buisness. Money is everything. What about having fun? Where did that Ferb go, huh? Where's my step-brother?" Phineas asked. Ferb didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye Ferb." Phineas said. He hung up.

"Sorry you had to hear that Cari." Phineas said. When Cari didn't respond, he turned around.

"Cari?" He asked. In the street, he could see Cari running into an ally. Phineas' eyes widened and he ran after her.

"CARI!" He screamed. He found Cari, laying face down, in a ditch. She was bleeding in the head, she had beem shot.

"CARI!" Phineas said. He knelt next to his daughter and called 911.

"My daughter has been shot." Phineas said.

Meanwhile, Isabella put her jacket and boots on and walked out the door. She passed by an old, abonded concert hall. She walked in. The stage was beautiful, and you could feel the old plays and songs that were sung. Isabella got on the stage and started walking around, singing soflty.

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that_

_Oh, no_

_It's not the things you do that tease and wound me bad_

_But it's the way you do the things you do to me_

_I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that_

_Oh, no_

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_Number one, number one_

_Every girl wants you to be her man_

_But I'll wait my dear 'til it's my turn_

_I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that_

_Oh, no_

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_Number one, number one_

_Every girl wants you to be her man_

_But I'll wait my dear 'til it's my turn_

_I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that_

_Oh, no_

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

Isabella smiled. For some reason, that song would always make her feel better. She walked out of the old concert hall. She passed by a couple of old shops. For the most part, this town was abonded and there was no cell phone reception here.

So Isabella didn't know someone was calling her to let her know that her daughter was in the hospital.

Phineas sat in the waiting room trying despretly to call Isabella. Finally, he decided that he would just go find her himself. And knowing Isabella, he knew exactly where she would be. She would be in their old town, trying to get rid of the tough girl attidude she had and rember what it was like to be a kid, and have a love for Phineas. Phineas put on his coat and walked out the door. He walked into his car and started driving until he reached their old town.

Isabella heard a car pull up behind her, and was surprised to see Phineas.

"Isabella, you choose a bad time to go for a walk." Phineas said. Isabella kept walking and Phineas slowly drove next to her.

"And why do you say that?" Isabella asked.

"I've been trying to call you to tell you something." Phineas said.

"And that something would be?" Isabella asked. She stopped walking and Phineas stopped driving. Phineas scratched the top of his head. He couldn't just come out and say "Our daughter's been shot."

"Get in the car." Phineas said. Isabella climbed into the passanger seat.

"What is it?" Isabella asked. She could tell that Phineas was stalling.

"When I was driving home from the hospital, Cari ran off. I noticed she ran into an ally so I ran after her. Apparently, a man was saying that he was going to kill you, so Cari told him to take her instead. She was shot. When I found her she was bleeding from the head, so I called 911. They brought her to the hospital on the cornor for children, City, I think. I'm just really sorry, okay? I'm not fit enough to be Cari's father. Her first day with me she gets shot. Maybe it would just be better if I left your life and never came back. I'm sorry, okay? Just forget I ever happened." Phineas said. Isabella sighed and faced Phineas.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked. He turned around. Then, Isabella kissed Phineas. This was different from the last time that they kissed and they felt nothing. There was something there. A trust, a bond, a feeling of safety that both Isabella and Phineas felt as soon as they kissed. Isabella smiled and pulled away.

"I trust you." She said. Phineas smiled. Then, the two rembered the task at hand and both their smiles feel. Phineas started up the car. He started driving, but the speed limit was 15 miles per hour. Finally, they reached the highway, but there was a traffic jam.

"Traffic?" Phineas asked. He started beeping his horn like a maniac. Isabella sighed. Finally, they reached the hospital. Isabella and Phineas raced in like dogs chasing a cat that peed on their lawn.

"Is she okay?" Phineas asked the doctor. The doctor turned to face Phineas.

"She's suffering memory loss, but she should be fine." The doctor said. Phineas and Isabella walked in. Cari looked at Phineas.

"Daddy?"

**Don't hate me, but this is the last chapter ever! Please review! I love you guys.**


End file.
